Avatar the Last Airbender: Thor's Might
by Atelier Phaaze
Summary: Sokka has said the team has needed help. Well his plea is answered when the gang enconters an apparent fire nation criminal with a unique ability; bending electricty. This is my 1st fanfic involving my OC Shugo Kinomoto. AU!


"All I'm saying Aang" said Sokka, "is that we could really use some more firepower...I mean Toph your a good bender and all...but we're still getting our butts handed to us." Toph snorted at the remark as the group continued walking through a forest just outside of Ba-Sing-Se to find a Firebending master to teach Aang. Katara looked at Aang and said, "Sokka has a point Aang we could use some help...and while...what is that?" The group stopped and Aang and Sokka looked toward where Katara was pointing. In the middle of a clearing there was a group of Fire Nation soldiers surrounding what looked like a 15 year old boy. From what Aang could tell the boy was about 5'10", had Black hair, and wore a white gi top with desert colored bottoms. As the group crept closer they saw that the front of the boys hair was accented by flares of a brilliant blue and around his hands he had what looked like white and blue fingerless gloves that stopped just shy of his elbow.

Some of the soldiers started to move in and Sokka started to draw his weapons when Toph stopped him. "Wait" she said in a half-whisper, "his stance changed...I think he plans to take all of them on." Aang, Katara, and Sokka looked at her and then back at the boy. 'Could a non-bender really take on that many fire nation soldiers alone?' Katara wondered, slightly worried about this boys safty. Suddenly one of the Fire Nation soldiers spoke, "Shugo Kinomoto. You have been marked as a wanted man by Fire Lord Ozai, you will come quietly or else." Shugo let a small smirk flicker across his face, "or else what? You guys going to try and beat me up...I'd like to see that." he remarked with a certain finality. The soldier flinched at this boys arrogance "fine then...men take him down" he ordered. Aang, Toph, Katara, and Sokka felt and heard the air around them begen to crackle and seemingly take on a life of its own. Looking back to Shugo they noticed three neon blue bands of 'electricity' form around both of his lower arms as one of the soldiers sent a blast of fire straight at him. The electrically charged boy smirked as he dropped to the ground and rolled out of the blasts path, he then jumped up and ran straight at the soldier in question flipping over him and grabbing his shoulders.

Using the momentum from his flip he charged the now paralyzed soldier full of electricity and flung him at another taking both of them down. The commander flinched and ordered his men to send one gigantic blast straight at the boy. Shugo merely smiled and levitated the bodies of the now dead soldiers and flung them at the soldier group, disrupting them before they could get a good blast in. Raising his hand in the air Shugo commented, "it's time to end this" he then thrust his hands onto the ground and sent an electrical shockwave coursing across it to paralyze the rest of the soldiers. Unfortunately due to his inexperience he also ended up setting part of the woods on fire, electrocuting himself, and paralyzing Sokka's arms. "Ohhh...that's, that's just, great" said a sarcastic Sokka, as he felt his arms go completely numb. Shugo crumpled on the ground and lay there breathing heavily for a couple of seconds before rolling over onto his back to stare into the faces of Aang and his group. Shugo recoiled a little bit partially from the shock of seeing other people there and from the after effects of the electrocution.

The young bender would have been surprised of the other people there if an electric current hadn't decided to course through his body at that precise moment. "Owww..." moaned the black-haired boy, as the current coursed through and exited his body. Looking back at the group Shugo noted that they looked familiar. "Who are you?" he asked said group. "We could ask you the same thing." (Who are YOU?) Shugo turned his head to look at the person who spoke. He looked to be around his own age, wore clothes that looked like a blue tunic with pale blue lining and pants of the same fashion. Shugo also noted that he carried a boomerang and club on his back. His forehead was also slightly red which told Shugo that either he thought highly of his skills and was annoyed when people doubted him, or was an idiot. 'Probably a little of both' Shugo mentally mused.

"I asked you first," Shugo stated as he began the process of standing and dusting himself off. Toph was slightly surprised at this statement, she didn't think it was possible for someone to act like twinkle toes, yet at the same time not act like him. Katara took control at that point. "Well, my name is Katara, and this." She pointed at the young airbender who was waving, "is Aang." Aang gave an ecstatic 'hallo' to which Shugo nodded. "Toph" she continued pointing at the blind earthbending master, who in turn snorted. "Hail o' blind one" was Shugo's only reply before he found a rock becoming intimate with the back of his head. "Heh heh, spunky" the electrobender eccentrically remarked. Katara shook her head before pointing to the last person, "and this, is my idiot brother Sokka." "Haaay" was his whiney comeback.

Shugo nodded as he took in the details of each person. Katara, the older of the two women in the group looked to be about his age, wore a tunic similar to the one Sokka wore except that her lower garment was a dress and not pants. It was various shades of blue, ranging from normal to pale. She had her brown hair tied in one of the most unique braided ponytails Shugo had ever seen. While she had the normal braid tail she also had two separate braids that fell down the front of her face. Moving on, Aang looked to be about 12 years of age and was completely bald save for the pale blue arrow that ran from his crown all the way down his neck and beneath his clothing. He wore simple monk garments that were colored in various shades of orange, ranging from a very pale orange to a muted orange. He had the same arrow tattoos one that back of his hands, and Shugo suspected that the connected with the one on his fore head. He also carried what looked like a custom made staff to Shugo.

The last one, Toph, while at first Shugo had thought she was blind, the rock to the back of the head said otherwise. She had black hair and wore a hat that was green one the bottom and black on the top. Taking a second glance Shugo realized that it wasn't her hat but her hair tied up in a very large bun. She wore a shirt that was a earthy green as well as some poofy pants of a similar color. Over that there was what looked like a pale yellow apron, on her wrists there were green bands and the young electrobender noted that her feet were bare and her skin coated in a light coating of dirt.

"Alright," spoke Sokka, 'we told you who we are...Now what about you?"

"Me?" said the black-haired electrobender in a slightly sarcastic tone. Taking a breath he continued, "my name is Shugo 'Tao' Kinomoto." "But how did you bend thunder?" interrupted a extremely curious Aang. Shugo chuckled a little bit at this before stating, "Simple, I'm an Electrobender." "There's no such thing as 'electrobending'" exclaimed Sokka, "it just doesn't exist." The bender in question smirked at this, "perhaps not on this continent, but YOU have obviously never been to the Elemental Islands." "I've never heard of 'em" stated an annoyed Sokka -"obviously" muttered Shugo- "so they must not exist." Shugo sighed and shook his head in disbelief, 'amazing' he thought 'this guy is so sure of what he knows that he won't open his mind to new possibilities. Heh, it's time to open, those eyes.'

"Look, Sokka, right?" Sokka nodded, "Just because something isn't right before your eyes doesn't mean it doesn't exist...I mean, if there was nothing left in the world for people to discover, im fairly certain it would be a pretty boring place." Sokka was speechless, there weren't many people who could win an argument against him without hearing at least three of his comebacks. Toph was on the top of this list, due to the fact she tuned him out before he was done talking, or she said something that shut him up. Katara was next simply because she was his sister. Then came Aang who's logic simply baffled him to no end. Suki also managed to shut him up, but for different reasons.

"Alright then, where ARE these 'Elemental Islands'" questioned Sokka with a smug smile on his face. Shugo looked at the sun for a moment before pointing towards Ba-Sing-Se, "they're that way...No, wait...that way." He pointed in the opposite direction. Sokka's smile grew slightly, "so your saying that they're near the Eastern Air Temple." "No..." replied the black-haired boy, to which Sokka replied with only a bigger smile. "Far past it." Said smile shattered. With an extremely annoyed look on his face, Sokka attempted a reply, "There IS NOTHING past there, except for WATER. Tons and Tons of, WATER!" "Well, yes, there is 'tons and tons' of water, but there was also a chain of islands quite a ways out." "What do yo-" started to ask Katara before she was interrupted by Toph AND Shugo.

"Someone's coming." they chimed in unison." The whole group was surprised that someone else besides Toph could tell that things were coming. Toph was especially surprised, "How do you know that someone's coming?" she asked in an unusually gentle tone. Shugo watched Toph's expression change from surprise to one of complete surprise after she asked how he knew. The young Thunder Warrior surmised that she rarely took on that gentle of a tone. Aang, Sokka, and Katara were also surprised by the tone.

"Well," started Shugo, "Every living thing emits some kind of electrical aura. That aura is easy enough to detect if you know how. Granted, I can only tell what general direction the person is in, and how close they are. Also if they're covered in metal or rubber then that aura is dulled or diminished." Shugo turned to the forest as the air began to crackle. Aang and his friends watched as the young bender in front of them raise his hand so that it was parallel with the ground. A ball of pure yellow electricity formed in his hand as Shugo closed his eyes. The group continued watching as the boy in front of them waited a couple of seconds then launched the glowing sphere straight into the forest. A flash appeared and a crash sounded as the shockwave sent Shugo's hair and shirt flying back. Katara's hair as well as the loose parts of Aang's, Sokka's, Toph's, as well as her own clothes also went flying back when the shockwave rushed pass them. The four just stood there as Shugo started walking back toward them.

"Sokka," Aang said, "I think we found that firepower you wanted."

* * *

**I touched the story up a little bit so it isn't as glaring as it would have been... still is pretty glaringly bad though.**

**Regardless I don't think I will be coming back to work on it**, **I am currently making original stories and placing those on my deviantart.**

**If you want to check those out it is rabbidry . deviantart .com (without the spaces)  
**

**I don't actually have much in the way of original stories up there at the moment but they are coming... just very very slowly.**


End file.
